A mí querido hermano
by Ammyt
Summary: Hay cartas que jamás fueron leídas. (historia publicada en PF y FT bajo el usuario Lucy Wealey, no es un plagio)


_**No hay ningún hombre absolutamente libre. Es esclavo de la riqueza, o de la fortuna, o de las leyes, o bien el pueblo le impide obrar con arreglo a su exclusiva voluntad**_. -Eurípides de Salamina

A mí querido hermano

¿Cómo expresar todo lo que siento? ¿Cómo decir todo lo que necesito? ¿Cómo pedirte perdón? Probablemente no esperabas esta carta, seguramente estas muy sorprendido, no me extrañaría, muchos años han pasado desde la última vez que hablamos, que nos vimos, se que tú me desprecias y lo comprendo, en estos momentos también yo me desprecio.

¿Recuerdas nuestra infancia? Aquellos efímeros momentos en los que éramos felices, en los que solíamos jugar en la biblioteca de la "Honorable casa de los Black", recuerdo que desde pequeño te gustó desafiar a Walburga cantando a pleno pulmón el himno de los leones, para después correr a esconderte a los armarios para que Orión no te castigará.

Creo que jamás te agradecí todas aquellas veces que me defendiste de la ira de nuestros padres, aún cuando eso significaba que te castigaran a ti, éramos unidos ¿Sabes? Antes de que tu entraras a Hogwarts y yo me quedara solo con la loca de nuestra madre.

Sí, por fin lo he dicho, he admitido que mi madre está completamente desquiciada, me he tomado mí tiempo ¿Cierto? Sí hermano he admitido después de tantos años que siempre tuviste razón.

Sé que es muy tarde, tú elegiste hace ya mucho tiempo tu camino y yo el mío, caminos tan diferentes, caminos que nos llevaron a ser enemigos y a enfrentarnos constantemente en esta guerra a la que ya no le veo sentido.

Te odie ¿Lo sabías?, Te odie por dejarme solo en aquella casa, por desafiar de manera tan abierta a nuestra familia, te odie porque eso era lo que se esperaba de mí, porque jamás tuve el valor de contrariar a nuestra madre.

Durante mucho tiempo no pude perdonarte, no pude perdonar que fueras mejor que yo, más valiente, más independiente.

Tú eras libre, libre de nuestras convicciones, tú elegiste seguir un camino diferente al que nos fue inculcado, desechaste nuestras costumbres, repudiaste nuestras tradiciones, no tuviste miedo a hacerlo, a enfrentarte a esa mujer que se hace llamar nuestra madre.

No, no hace falta que lo digas, sé que tú no la consideras tú madre y ella no te considera su hijo, pero hermano somos familia, somos sangre eso es algo que no se puede negar.

Fui un tonto, un completo imbécil, por quedarme callado, por jamás decir lo que pensaba, por volcar todo la ira que sentía contra ti, por destruir con mi arrogancia lo poco que quedaba de nuestra antigua relación, por terminar con lo poco que nos quedaba en común, por culparte de todo.

No voy a decirte que todo fue mi culpa, sí me deje influenciar por Walburga, dejé que esos dos años que estuviste lejos me separaran de ti, deje que todas esas ideas de pureza y de oscuridad inundaran mi mente y la envenenaran poco a poco, deje que los ideales de mi familia se convirtieran en míos en lugar de buscar unos propios.

Conforme pasaron los años el rencor que te guardaba fue aumentado, expandiéndose dentro de mí mente y haciéndote a ti y exclusivamente a ti el culpable de todas mis desgracias, preguntándome en silencio el por qué no me ayudabas, porque tú eras especial, porque destacaste de entre el resto, porque tenías buenos amigos y mujeres lindas que se peleaban por ti, porque defendías tus convicciones contra todos y profesabas tus creencias sin que te importara lo que los demás, lo que nuestra familia creyera.

Y conforme yo crecía amargado y alejado cada día más de tú persona, te convertías en la persona que siempre quise ser, cuando te fuiste de casa cuando yo apenas rozaba los catorce años me di cuenta que había cometido muchos errores y que ahora ya no podría remediarlos.

Y aún así no cambie, por miedo a decepcionar a nuestra madre seguí sus creencias y a la edad de dieciséis años me uní a los mortífagos, no puedo decir que en ese momento me arrepentí, había pasado mi vida oyendo de la grandeza de él señor tenebroso, admirando los ideales que sus seguidores y él mismo profesaban, creí en la veracidad de la causa.

Y me arrepentí como jamás me había arrepentido de nada, cuando quise salir de ello ya era tarde, nadie puede desertar de las filas de él señor tenebroso, sin embargo cada día que pasaba me horrorizaba mas el daño que esas personas hacían y que en más de una vez yo les ayude a ocasionar.

Me convertí en un mounstro, una persona que se avergüenza se sí misma, que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que no era esa vida la que quería llevar.

Hoy veo la salida, conozco la manera de marcar la diferencia en esta guerra, Sirius, tal vez cuando leas esto sea demasiado tarde, no conozco a nadie que tras hacer lo que yo estoy a punto de hacer siga vivo, no veo porque he de ser yo la excepción.

Sirius no hagas nada estúpido aunque estés acostumbrado a ello, te lo pido yo como un último favor, un respeto a lo que alguna vez significo entre nosotros la palabra hermanos.

Sí Sirius se como derrotarlo y no, por más que grites, maldigas e intentes ir a mi tumba y revivirme para que te diga cómo hacerlo no lo lograrás, no puedo hacerlo porque te pondría en peligro, te mereces una buena vida y no voy a permitir que la desperdicies en una misión que probablemente te la cueste, tú entre todas las personas mereces ser feliz.

Sirius espero que algún día te enorgullezcas de mí hermano, porque yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti, aún cuando ya no esté recuerda que siempre seremos familia y espero que por lo menos intentes otorgarme el perdón recordando que al final mi vida intente hacer lo correcto.

Sé que ganarán algún día y que tú serás capaz de marcar la diferencia, con tu ayuda la paz volverá, algún día harás muy feliz a alguien estoy seguro de ello.

Te quiero hermano, cuídate mucho Sirius.

_** Regulus Arcturus Black**_


End file.
